Breeze at Midnight's Dawn (continued for XxSnowTheLeapordxX)
by Sootleopard
Summary: Amberkit was exited to become a warrior after three apprentices became warriors. But soon, she found out secrets no-one could understand. With the chilling breezes of coming leaf-bare, Amberkit must prepare for the worst time of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7

Floating, she was floating in the darkness. She felt like she was between a bridge of life and death. Mist started coming into view as she thought, No, not this place. She flattened her ears. Ghostly cats started coming into shape surrounding her.

She suddenly remembered Deepscar, Dawnheart, Midnightfur, and Breezecloud. A large scarred tabby stepped forward and grumbled, "Welcome, to the Dark Forest Amberkit. I would like to apologize for attacking you the other time you were here." He gave her a nasty smile

Amberkit shrank back at his smile. He continued talking, "This is where we take some clan cats for better training, and you are one of them." Amberkit stammered, "B-but why me?"

"Because, you are a weak, pathetic kit. You could barely fight off that warrior who attacked you before. Yes, we have been watching you as well. Now the time has come for you to begin training."

Amberkit replied trying her best not to sound scared, "What's first?" The dark tabby replied in a silky tone, "Not so fast. We must introduce ourselves first; I am Rateye, the father of Deepscar."

She looked wide eyed at him for a few seconds before a tan and white cat stepped forward, "I am Creamclaw I have no family in the forest at all they are all in Twolegplace." After a few moments another cat stepped forward. He was jet black with a white paw and tail-tip and a horrible scarred face, "I am Scarstar. Once leader of Lionclan"

The last three cats stepped forward. The first was black with white splotched on his fur she spoke in a harsh deep tone, "I am Inkfrost a very old deputy of Cheetahclan." The second cat stepped up. He was rather small with dust brown fur, "I-I am Shrewclaw I was just a simple warrior of Tigerclan." His ears were flattened the whole time he spoke. A very large dark brown tabby was next he had to be at least three times her size. His throat and coat was horribly scarred as one of his eyes was missing. His face was twisted to look like is had a terrible snarl on it.

"I am Venomfang, I was the greatest warrior ever to be in Cheetahclan," Rateye interrupted, "Now that you met everyone, turn around." Amberkit did as he said only to face the river she had before. Venomfang padded next to Amberkit. "Go closer Rateye grumbled to her. Amberkit padded forward until her face was at the edge of the river.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Venomfang grin as best as he could and pushed Amberkit's head underwater. Amberkit thrashed until she heard Venomfang hiss, "Just drink the water!" He removed his paw from her head as she drank the dark black water.

"Okay that's enough," she heard Rateye growl and he dragged her away from the river. We will meet again she heard them speak together as Rateye came forward to touch noses with her. It sent a chill through her body until the mist and cats vanished. She was in total darkness again until she felt teeth meet her scruff.

She jerked awake, "Huh," she whispered. All she got back was a hiss, "Quiet!" She flattened her ears. She put her paw to the place where Venomfang pushed her head. It somehow ached terribly.

She shook her head softly and glanced around. She was being carried by Breezecloud, along with Dawnheart and Midnightfur alongside Breezecloud. She sighed. They passed the river that had been in the way with just a leap instead of using the stone. They passed the ancient Adder's Cave until the camp came into view.

Breezecloud passed the camp, and set Amberkit down in a mossy clearing Midnightfur and Breezecloud left Amberkit there. Dawnheart stayed with her until they were out of sight and whispered to Amberkit, You'll find your way back.

**AN: SOOOO I guess Dawnheart is the good guy or girl in this book :3. It's really hard to get on writing this book D: I am the original writer of Breeze at Midnight's Dawn my email got disabled /banned from yahoo so I can't log into my original Fanfiction account **** Soo enjoy It will be continued from here 3| *wink wink***


	2. Horrible Home

Chapter Eight

Amberkit trailed around the mossy clearing, sniffing around. She had been lost in the forest for a day. And she wasn't about to let that happen again. She ran into the trees, until she heard a soft gurgle. She was at the river she fell into.

It was almost completely frozen! She put her paw on the glossy surface. It slipped but she quickly took it off. She flashed a quick grin and turned tail. She charged in a straight line only turning to dodge trees in her way.

She heard the blood pumping in her ears, she couldn't find her camp! She stopped, panting hard only to feel her back and paws aching terribly. She frowned as she lifted her paw. Her pads were cut and bleeding. She licked them to get off the blood.

She mewed, "This is a nightmare!" She whipped around as she heard a growling voice say, "It certainly is!" A dark large shape was padding forward, he seemed to be see-through. She gasped as she recognized Venomfang. She stuttered, "H-how?! How did you get here!" Venomfang replied in a silky tone, "Notice. Doesn't everything look more…clear to you?"

Amberkit looked around again and gasped as everything seemed to glow with an unnatural light. She heard Venomfang grumble, "You're dreaming." Amberkit replied, "Oh, well then, what are we doing?"

Venomfang hissed, "You're going to train with me." He suddenly charged into Amberkit with a yowl. She jumped to the side. "Good, you're using your size to your advantage," He rumbled.

Amberkit charged forward, when he least expected she would. She unsheathed her somehow rather large claws and raked them down his side.

She stared in wonder as a silvery liquid came out of the scratches. Her claws were covered in it. It felt cold so she licked it off. A bolt of energy ran through her body with each lap. She heard Venomfang grunt, "It's life-force it helps cats to not fade to quick. It lasts for how long you live."

"You can give other cats your life-force, if you are a truly nice cat at heart. Now wake up, you will find your home" The dream began fading as Amberkit woke.

She jumped up as she saw the sky. It was moon-high. She hurried into the direction of the river. It wasn't frozen, but making loud groaning sounds. She felt full of happiness. She ran trait like in her dream. This time she found the camps walls.

She stopped in her tracks. The hole she made was wider and reeked of more cats. She noticed there were only three scents of cats, ones she recognized. The scents of Breezecloud, Midnightfur, and Dawnheart were mixed together.

To her own horror she recognized the metallic scent of blood. She squeezed under the hole only to stare down horror clouding her face. There was blood lapping at her paws, and the limp body of a brown and black cat. They had killed her mother.


	3. Icepaw

Chapter Nine

Amberkit sat it the clearing next to her mother's limp body, Bugleg's words were muffled out. She looked up to see Pantherstar's tail rest on her shoulders. Tears stuck onto Amberkit's face as Pantherstar quietly murmured to herself.

Amberkit buried her face into her mother's pelt until she heard a hissing in her ear, _Get up! Leave her. You need to be stronger. _Amberkit unsheathed her tiny claws,_ No! I won't leave her here_

She glanced over to Midnightfur, who pretended to be shocked. Amberkit felt a few pelts touch hers and she saw Briarkit and Tallkit standing next to her. She sighed quietly as more cats began circling around her and her mother.

Pantherstar and Bugleg padded up to Owleye's body and bowed their heads as Bugleg started to speak, "Owleyes was a warrior whose loyalty nobody could never be doubted, she was a fine warrior. May she find swift running, good hunting, and shelter where she is."

Pantherstar bounded up to the Twig-hill with ease, not needing to call the summoning of the cats. Who had all already gathered, "We will never forget Owleyes, she was a great warrior, but that's not the reason we are gathered for this meeting." She beckoned with her tail to Amberkit, Briarkit, Raggedkit and Cherrykit. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be called Amberpaw. Breezecloud, may you pass down all you know to this apprentice." Amberpaw stiffened up as she padded up to Breezecloud and touched noses with him. She sat down and watched quietly.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name with apprentice will be called Brairpaw, Tangleclaw may you pass down you kindness and skill to this apprentice." Raggedkit padded up nervously with his smaller sister beside him. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name this apprentice will be called Raggedpaw, Berrysong, may you pass down all you know on to this apprentice."

Finally, the smallest of all kits, Cherrykit padded forward, "From this day forward until she has earned her warriors name this apprentice will be called Cherrypaw, Dawnheart, may you pass down all you know onto this apprentice."

All the cats cheered below them loud and clearly, "Amberpaw! Brairpaw! Raggedpaw! Cherrypaw!"

Amberpaw was completely silent the whole time, aware of Breezecloud's gaze heating up her fur. When the other's padded up to her she heard the rest of the kits grumbling all to themselves.

All the apprentices padded to the entrance of the camp. Amberkit felt weary, and kept glacing at her mentor. She heard Dawnheart meowing loudly, "We should start on the left side and follow along the borders. Then go see inside the territory."

As they padded along the border, she stopped when she scented a disgusting scent and meowed to her own mentor, "What's that?" Breezecloud gave her a glare and mewed scornfully, "That's LionClan."

Dawnheart led them down the trail, an showed a huge river that bordered their territory from LionClan's. She stopped in her tracks soon after and turned wearily to her side. She led everyone into the bushes by Adder's Cave.

Amberkit gasped in horror as she saw adders rested all over the sandstone rocks. She noticed an adder sliding dangerously close to her brother, it curled up as if it were about to strike.

Amberpaw dashed forward, with a yowl pounced on it before it could strike Brairpaw. She bit down on its neck before it could bite her. Brairpaw stared at her wide eyed before meowing with surprise, "Wow! You saved my life, and caught an adder!" Amberkit stared at her paws surprised at her brothers strange outburst, "I-it was nothing really."

Breezecloud even looked surprised with the adder. "Back to camp for you Amberpaw! I don't want my apprentice struggling along with an adder that size, Dawnheart you better go with her too."

Amberkit hadn't noticed how big the adder was, and it kept tangling in her paws. "Want help with that," Dawnheart mewed amusingly. Dawnheart took the adder in her jaws as they padded to the camp. Dawnheart paused and gave the adder back to Amberpaw, "You don't want them thinking I caught it do you?"

As they padded through the entrance of the camp all the cats padded up to them, she heard Longkit make an outburst, "Wow! An adder good catch Dawnheart." Dawnheart stared down at the kit and meowed gently, "I didn't catch it. Amberpaw did."

A loud gasp of shock when through the clan as they all turned their eyes on her. "I think we should catch up with the others." Amberpaw ran off without even waiting, toward Adder's Cave. Dawnheart dashed out after her, and then they finally found the patrol that had just jumped over the river Amberpaw had seen when she snuck out of camp.

"Hey Breezecloud," Dawnheart called after her sibling. She froze as the new apprentices expected to scent her across the thunderpath. Breezecloud called back, amusement glinting in his eyes, "Dawnheart! Have you gotten an anthill growing inside you?"

Dawnheart snorted as they left the thunderpath. Amberkit stared wide-eyed at a huge rocky dip in the ground. Tangleclaw warned them all,"Don't stray to near the edge, if you fall you'll fall miles and miles until you fall head-first onto your head." The warning had flown right over Cherrypaw and Raggedpaw's head as they started a mock fight right near the edge.

Amberpaw called, "Raggedpaw! Come back here." Raggedpaw snorted, "Furball!"

As they past many places such as the Great Stones, Sickness valley, where the air was foul, and Resting grounds, Amberpaw began to grow tired as they reached the last parts of their territory Breezecloud meowed, "Why don't we rest for a while? I'll take Tangleclaw to go hunting with me."

Amberpaw was relieved to rest her sore pads. Tangleclaw and Breezecloud returned soon, laden with prey. Amberkit picked out a strangely plump vole. She took a bite and spit it out quickly, to reveal the vole was crawling with maggots.

Amberkit stared down in horror and took a sparrow instead, eating it an a few famished mouthfuls. She dragged the vole away and buried it by a tree stump.

She padded along with the patrol, seeing the last three pieces of their territory which were, Laying stones, The bird tree, and Binding river, Tangleclaw had warned them about binding river too, "It has many other rivers going in and out of it, so never swim in there.

Amberpaw was relived as they padded into the camp. Nettlepaw and Duskpaw were staring in awe at the adder Amberpaw had caught. Both their pelts were groomed and shining in the moonlight.

Pantherstar jumped onto the Twig-hill, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Twig-hill for a clan meeting!" Amberpaw sat down next to her mentor, still wary of him.

Pantherstar beckoned with her tail to Nettlepaw and Duskpaw. The two cats padded up to the twig-hill proudly as Pantherstar spoke the ritual words, "Nettlepaw and Duskpaw have finished their six moons of training and are ready to become warriors. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have worked hard to learn your noble code and I will make them warriors in turn. Nettlepaw, Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Both apprentices meowed. Pantherstar began again, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Nettlepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Nettlefire. Duskpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Duskspot. Both of you will have to sit vigil for the night."

"Nettlefire! Duskspot!" All the cats below chanted. She saw Dawnheart purr and pad up to Duskspot, twining tails with him. Amberpaw stared in confusion before padding into the apprentices den and curled up in an unused nest next to Brairpaw.

She sighed and laid down in her nest, hoping good dreams would come.

_Amberpaw padded through the Dark Forest trying to find the others, to get training over with. She saw Venomfang and Rateye sitting there with one stranger cat."Who's this?" Amberpaw asked._

_Venomfang replied, "He's Icepaw." Amberpaw meowed flinching as the white tom's blue gaze locked with hers, "Is he dead? Or from the living clans?" Rateye replied instead of Venomfang, "He's dead; with us; he was from CheetahClan killed trying to kill Pantherstar." Venomfang smirked._

"_Oh." Amberpaw meowed warily flinching away from his icy gaze. For once Icepaw spoke, his voice cold as ice, "Nice to meet you, what's you name?" Amberpaw replied, "A-Amberpaw"_

"_Well nice to meet you, Amberpaw; you already know I'm Icepaw." Amberpaw was still quiet eyeing his unnaturally white pelt._

_Amberpaw panted crouching down, Icepaw loomed over her, it felt like they were training for hours. Ice paw lashed out a paw, claws unsheathed to strike her on the nose. Amberpaw jumped back and tripped him, pouncing on him back. He writhed underneath her. Amberpaw gave him a few blows on the ears, before letting him get up._

_Rateye meowed, "Good Amberpaw, you will leave for now, get a good rest,"_

_Amberpaw sighed as her muscles relaxed and she was enclosed in warm darkness._

**AN: Well this is a long chap c: Post in the reviews :Prefer Shorter Quicker updates or Longer Larger updates?**


End file.
